La clé de nos rêves
by Eolk
Summary: Peu après le tournoi du printemps, tous les Devils Bats se réjouissent de la victoire. Tous sauf deux: Hiruma, jamais satisfait, et Yukimitsu qui désespère de se faire une vraie place dans l'équipe. Yaoi... Vous devinez qui. Fic arrêtée.
1. Les débris de la fête

**Chapitre 1 : Les débris de la fête**

_Petite intro : _

_Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic yaoi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est un échange de bons procédés avec une amie, qui m'a demandé de lui écrire sur ce couple (mais elle a eut bien du mal à se décider, il y a tant de personnages séduisants dans Eyeshield ^^). Je lis un peu de yaoi mais en général ce que j'ai pu lire était assez superficiel, rarement bien écrit et souvent OOC. Evidemment, c'est assez dur d'imaginer une relation entre personnages masculins sans trahir les personnages… Et le but premier d'un yaoi est de fantasmer. D'où la similitude entre beaucoup d'histoires. Certes. Mais pour ma part, j'ai besoin d'y croire pour fantasmer ! Bref, j'essaye de développer un minimum le contexte et la psychologie des personnages, et puis on verra bien ce que ça donne…_

« On a gagné ! On a gagné ! »

Ils étaient réunis sur la pelouse du square, autour d'un monceau de friandises ramenées par Kurita de la pâtisserie machin. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient remporté leur premier tournoi. Leur allégresse un peu ébahie soudait pourtant l'équipe. Monta se donnait inutilement en spectacle, surexcité, gesticulant avec des « Victoire Max ! On est les meilleurs ! ». Taki énumérait encore et encore les exploits qu'il avait accomplis lors de son premier match. Ses fanfaronnades avaient le don de faire tomber au point mort l'estime qu'auraient pu lui porter ses interlocuteurs, mais de toute façon, personne ne l'écoutait. Musashi, un peu à l'écart, semblait faire la sieste, mais il ne dormait que d'un œil. Il n'aurait pas pu fermer l'autre même s'il l'avait voulu, étant donné le nombre de décibels qui faisaient vibrer ses tympans.

Mamori réprimandait copieusement Jumonji, Kuroki et Togano qui, non contents de s'être procuré de l'alcool et de l'avoir ramené à la fête, avaient essayé d'en faire boire à Sena. Ce dernier se garda bien de dire à sa protectrice qu'il en avait déjà consommé lors de la venue au Japon des Nasa Aliens. Ca n'avait pas été une réussite, mais bon, il aurait bien retenté l'expérience, juste pour avoir l'impression d'être adulte. Cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa grande sœur d'adoption…

Jumonji, une bouteille de bière à la main, avait adopté un air renfrogné pour résister aux imprécations furieuses du manager. Ses deux compères s'étant curieusement reculés d'un pas, il se retrouvait en première ligne pour affronter l'ire de Mamori. Face à elle, ils n'avaient même pas osé recourir à leur habituel Ha-Ha défensif… Kurita s'approcha à pas pesants pour tenter d'apaiser la situation.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Mamori… »

Elle se retourna brusquement et le pauvre garçon se retrouva face à un regard assassin. Derrière elle, Jumonji lui adressa une grimace compatissante.

« Comment ça, pas si grave ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il encoure s'il se fait prendre ? Il est encore mineur ! »

Et petit, et faible, compléta Sena dans sa tête avec un soupir. Eyeshield 21 ou pas, Mamori continuait à le prendre pour un gamin. Il décida d'intervenir, après tout il était le principal intéressé :

« Ils ne faisaient pas ça méchamment, Mamori-nee-san… C'est leur façon à eux de faire la fête, c'est tout ! » Le jeune runningback s'était senti touché par leur attention. Ils étaient vraiment compagnons, à présent.

Kuroki eut un petit ricanement nerveux, qui lui valut une paire de coups discrets de la part de Togano et Jumonji, un pied écrasé et une bosse sur le crâne. Ils avaient bel et bien l'intention de faire boire Sena jusqu'à le rendre malade. Ce gosse était vraiment trop naïf… Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de culpabiliser en le voyant prendre leur défense.

La prise de parole de Sena rendit Mamori indécise durant quelques secondes ; Kurita en profita pour placer une diversion :

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider à finir les choux à la crème? J'en ai acheté cent et je crois que j'ai un peu surestimé l'appétit de l'équipe… »

L'énoncé du mot chou à la crème mit fin à la dispute et la fête se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Suzunna abreuvait Komusubi d'un flot d'anecdotes saisissantes sur les histoires amoureuses d'équipes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils se comprennent, mais c'était le seul qui supportait la pipelette plus de dix minutes et elle se contentait de quelques grognements en guise de réponse. Comme de toute façon elle n'accordait aucune importance à ce que pensaient ou disaient ses interlocuteurs, elle se satisfaisait pleinement de cette oreille innocente qui lui permettait de s'entendre parler.

Une des pitreries de Monta lui valut finalement un éclat de rire général et il sourit, presque gêné, en se grattant la tête. Même si on riait de ses efforts ridicules pour être drôle, au moins il faisait rire les autres. Malgré les apparences, il prenait son rôle de clown très au sérieux. Lorsque tous se moquaient gentiment de lui comme maintenant, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient liés et unis.

Yukimitsu riait avec les autres. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Il agissait par pur mimétisme, dans sa volonté pathétique d'être accepté, admis parmi eux, intégré. Il les accompagnait partout, faisait tout comme eux. Il suivait les réunions stratégiques avec concentration, participait aux entrainements avec acharnement, faisait la fête et riait avec eux. Et pourtant il n'était pas à sa place, il essayait d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il les trompait tous et se trompait lui-même. Comme si le fait d'agir en tout point comme un membre du club le ferait devenir un membre véritable. Mais rien ne pourrait effacer cette différence : les autres jouaient, sur le terrain, et lui restait sur le banc de touche, à les regarder. Ils fêtaient la victoire, mais ce n'était pas sa victoire. Même Suzunna, qui servait seulement de supporter, était plus utile que lui. Il ne valait rien. Les autres étaient là, à se réjouir. Ils se connaissaient, avaient l'habitude de fonctionner ensemble. Ils étaient amis et formaient un groupe. Il était le seul à ne pas y avoir sa place. Le seul à faire semblant, à jouer un rôle. A ne pas partager leur joie. Les autres s'habituaient à le voir ainsi, à la lisière, sorte d'excroissance inutile des Devil Bats, et ne le remarquaient même plus. Ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils s'en foutaient. Pour eux, Yukimitsu était juste un garçon studieux qui avait décidé de faire du football américain. Qu'est-ce qu'il était d'autre, lui même ne le savait pas. Mais il aurait tant aimé qu'on le reconnaisse, qu'on le regarde lui. Pas comme une machine à étudier, un futur employé anonyme, un souffre-douleur chauve ou un membre inutile du club. Il ne voulait pas qu'on admette son courage ou son endurance, il voulait juste être un des leurs, vraiment un des leurs. Alors il continuait de sourire et de faire semblant d'être là avec eux, malgré le désespoir qui pulsait lentement dans sa poitrine.

Les rires et la réflexion de Yuki furent brusquement interrompus par une violente salve de coups de feu et une volée d'insultes marquant l'arrivée d'Hiruma. Malgré la fréquence de ses interventions musclés, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter au son de ses armes à feu.

« Bande de fuckin' bons à rien ! C'est quoi ça, un goûter du club de cérémonie du thé ? Vous ferez la fête quand on aura remporté le Chrismas Bowl, pas avant ! Allez-vous entraîner au lieu de perdre votre temps ! »

Inutile de préciser qu'il avait en quelques coups de pied dispersé nourriture et boisson. Il s'appliquait désormais à piétiner avec un sourire carnassier les choux à la crème ayant survécus à la gourmandise conjuguée de Kurita et Mamori. Celle-ci se planta devant le démon, les mains sur les hanches.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu prends tant de plaisir à gâcher celui des autres ? Ils ont durement travaillé, ils ont remporté le Tournoi, ils peuvent quand même se détendre un peu ! »

Les yeux d'Hiruma s'étrécirent et son sourire disparut face à cette opposition.

« Remporté le Tournoi ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Tu parles du tournoi de la préfecture, là ! Est-ce que je dois vous le rappeler ? C'est le plus bas niveau de compétition ! Et nous ne sommes que troisièmes ! On est passé de justesse. On est donc la plus faible équipe de la préfecture de Tokyo à avoir été sélectionnée ! »

L'enthousiasme était retombé dans les rangs de l'équipe. Hiruma avait vraiment l'air en colère face à leur insouciance.

« Ca signifie, fuckin' branleurs, qu'à partir de maintenant on aura toujours le dessous ! Dans les autres préfectures, il n'y a parfois que deux, voir une équipe sélectionnée pour le Tournoi du Kanto. Aussi ne croyez pas qu'on va encore rencontrer de team plus faible ou de victoire facile. Vous considériez Ohjo et Nagha comme des monstres ? Tous nos ennemis seront désormais de ce niveau ! Arrêtez de penser qu'on pourra les vaincre en se tournant les pouces. Le Tournoi commence dans une semaine. D'ici là, il faut qu'on révolutionne notre façon de jouer ! »

Un grand silence suivit le discours du capitaine. Il eut un sourire en coin. Bien, il avait réussi à leur mettre la pression. Toutes leurs forces et leur attention se portaient désormais sur le prochain objectif. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se congratuler pour les victoires passées. La bataille à venir serait une lutte désespérée. Comme d'habitude quoi… Mamori le fixait toujours d'un air de reproche. Il haussa les épaules. C'étaient ses méthodes. Il n'y avait qu'en rabaissant les gens qu'on parvenait à leur faire donner le meilleur d'eux même… Ils le remercieraient quand ils auraient gagné. En attendant, ils pouvaient le haïr et pester dans son dos, il s'en foutait. Seul importait la victoire. Sa victoire.

Son regard s'attarda sur le fuckin' crâne chauve, ses poings serrés et son regard obstiné. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air prêt à abandonner, celui là…

Yuki observait comme les autres le démon, attendant qu'il reprenne son sermon ou leur tire dessus (la deuxième option semblant plus probable), quand il croisa son regard. Il frissonna et baissa les yeux.

Hiruma s'aperçut qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées quelques secondes de trop et que les autres n'osaient toujours pas bouger, figés avec leurs yeux de merlans fris, commençant à échanger des murmures à son sujet. Un rictus effrayant découvrit ses dents pointues. Avant que quelqu'un ait pu bouger, il épaula sa mitraillette et cribla de balles les bouteilles d'alcool encore pleines qui reposaient à quelques pas du groupe. Trop proches de Sena et du chef des frères Ha-Ha. Jumonji jura, attrapa Sena par le col et s'écarta le plus vite possible lorsqu'une vague de bière et de vodka les éclaboussa, accompagnée de dangereux éclats de verre. Il grinça des dents en sentant l'alcool lui couler dans le dos et rendre ses chaussettes spongieuses. Leurs fringues étaient foutues.

« Et bien, vous attendez quoi ?! »

Les Devil Bats encore assis se levèrent précipitamment et se dirigèrent en courant vers le lycée Deimon, sous les cris et les balles du running back hystérique. Musashi fit semblant de se réveiller à ce moment là (bien sûr il n'avait rien loupé des scènes précédentes) et suivit le groupe d'un pas plus flegmatique.

« Hé, fuckin' chauve, reviens là ! »

Yukimitsu sentit son cœur faire un bond quand le capitaine l'appela. Il voulait faire taire les espoirs qui traversaient sa tête mais n'y parvenait pas. Peut être qu'il l'avait finalement remarqué. Peut être que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits. Peut être que…

Il fit demi-tour d'un pas vif et croisa Musashi.

Hiruma l'attendait avec son sourire torve, rien d'inhabituel de sa part, mais Yuki n'avait jamais été seul avec lui et il s'agissait de la personne de son entourage la plus effrayante (à part sa mère, peut être…). Et l'enjeu était tellement important, les paroles de ce type pouvait avoir un tel impact sur lui et son avenir… Il sentit ses jambes flageoler et espéra que cela ne se voyait pas, qu'Hiruma n'allait pas en conclure qu'il était un lâche incapable de jouer.

Le démon désigna le désordre laissé par leur fête interrompue, les sacs plastiques à moitié percés, les paquets de chips, les bouteilles brisées et les friandises écrasées répandues par terre. Il commenta d'une voix doucereuse :

« On ne va pas laisser ça comme ça, quand même… Ca serait pas correct ! »

Yukimitsu écarquilla les yeux, complètement pris de court. Depuis quand Hiruma se préoccupait de ne pas salir les lieux publics ?

Son supérieur reprit :

« Tu vas t'occuper de nettoyer tout ça, fuckin' intello… Tu seras bien plus utile que là bas, pas vrai ? A quoi ça servirait que tu t'entraines avec les autres ? Ramasser les ordures, c'est assez bien pour toi… »

Yuki eut l'impression que son cœur fondait et dégringolait dans ses entrailles. C'était donc ça. Il voulait l'humilier. Anéantir en lui tout espoir de devenir un joueur. Réduire ses rêves à néant.

Hiruma le fixait avec attention, guettant sa réaction. Il souriait toujours.

Yuki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était trop dur… trop cruel que ça se finisse ainsi ! Il serra les dents et les poings. Il s'avança vers les vestiges du festin, s'accroupit et pris un des sacs restés au sol.

Peut être… Peut être que c'était une épreuve ? Peut être qu'il devait affronter cela, subir tout cela, pour tester sa volonté ?

Peut être qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile depuis le début, oui, à croire qu'ils allaient laisser jouer un type comme lui !

Il commença à remplir le sac de papiers sales et de restes de gâteaux, mais quand il se releva, le sac, troué, se déchira et laissa échapper tout son contenu sur ses pieds. Les larmes revinrent clapoter au bord de ses yeux mais il sentait le regard du démon fixé sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant. Il avait tant lutté pour changer, pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! Il pouvait le rabaisser et le mépriser tant qu'il voulait, il n'abandonnerait pas. Une goutte tiède s'échappa et roula sur la courbe de sa joue, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour l'essuyer. Il souriait. Si au moins comme ça il pouvait servir l'équipe des Devil Bats, il était content. Même si ça n'avait pas de sens, si au moins il servait à quelque chose… Après tout, c'était le premier ordre que lui donnait Hiruma ! Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, se pencha et ramassa les détritus de ses mains, les empilant contre sa poitrine, avant de courir vers la poubelle la plus proche. Des tâches de graisse s'étalaient sur toute la surface de son polo. Sa mère allait le tuer. Il poursuivit sa tâche avec acharnement, soucieux de ne laisser aucune miette. Les ordures étaient dispersées sur une dizaine de mètres, dissimulées par l'herbe drue. Le soir tombait déjà, rendant sa tâche plus laborieuse encore. Il lui faudrait une heure, peut être plus, pour terminer… Il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour l'entrainement. Relevant la tête un instant, il jeta un regard brillant vers son tortionnaire posté sur la butte. Le sourire d'Hiruma semblait encore s'être élargi. Il réajusta son arme pendue en bandoulière à son épaule et tourna les talons, ayant acquis la certitude que Yukimitsu ne quitterait pas le terrain avant d'avoir accompli la totalité de sa tâche absurde.

Musashi poussa un grand soupir puis repris sa route. Avec ses longues foulées, il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper les autres. Ceux-ci avaient en effet cessé de courir dès qu'ils étaient arrivés hors de vue (et surtout hors de portée) d'Hiruma. Le premier qu'il atteint fut Kurita, qui peinait à suivre le pas nerveux de ses compagnons. Ca tombait bien, c'était à lui qu'il voulait parler. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Ah, Musashi… fit le gros garçon en tournant la tête. Je me demandais où tu étais passé. »

« Hiruma m'inquiètes un peu », lui confia le kicker.

« Bah, c'est normal qu'il soit irascible, tu sais… Il a tellement de responsabilités, il stresse lui aussi… »

Musashi secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Durant les derniers entrainements, et en dehors aussi… Il n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Yukimitsu. »

« Tu sais, Yuki inquiètes un peu tout le monde… Le pauvre, il doit vraiment souffrir de ne pas pouvoir jouer. Peut être qu'Hiruma observe ses capacités pour l'inclure dans ses stratégies ? »

« Hiruma, s'inquiéter pour Yukimitsu ? »

Musashi haussa les sourcils d'un air de dérision.

« Je pense pas que ce soit ce genre de stratégie… Je ne te parle pas de son regard habituel, voyons ! »

Kurita fixa Musashi d'un air inexpressif pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi ne s'expliquait-il pas plus clairement ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air gêné ? Et puis finalement…

« Ah ! Tu veux dire… Il nous referait une crise ?! »

Musashi cligna des yeux, l'air fatigué. Son ami semblait affolé :

« Mais ça n'est pas arrivé depuis le collège, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça ne soit pas arrivé depuis le collège. Je pense qu'Hiruma a juste appris à se faire plus discret et à ne pas nous y mêler. Seulement, j'aurais pas cru que ça le prendrait avec un membre de l'équipe… Il est plus intelligent que ça, d'habitude ! Ca risque vraiment de foutre la merde ! Et juste avant le tournoi du Kanto… »

Kurita se dodina, mal à l'aise.

« On devrait l'avertir, non ? Yukimitsu… Enfin, on est pas sûrs, mais… »

Musashi ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

« Tu as raison… Il faut qu'on le prévienne. »

_Petit mot de la fin : Et oui, il ne se passe rien (enfin, rien de « ce » genre là) dans ce chapitre ! Hiruma est méchant et manipulateur, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà, non ? _

_C'est peut être le moment de parler un peu du ton de cette fanfic… Je n'ai pas mis romance dans les genres, parce qu'il n'en sera pas tellement question. Je vois mal Yukimitsu amoureux d'Hiruma, et le contraire, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler… Je vois mal Hiruma amoureux de quiconque en fait. Ou alors ça se finirait mal. Hiruma n'est pas du genre à tolérer ses sentiments. _

_Comme d'habitude dans mes textes, tonalité plutôt sombre (enfin non, le début était plutôt marrant là, non ?), les rapports des personnages sont ambigus et conflictuels… _

_Suite au prochain épisode ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, s'il vous plait…Que vous aillez aimé ou non (à fortiori si vous n'avez pas aimé en fait). Merci !_


	2. Armes et Abîmes

**Chapitre 2 : Armes et abîmes**

_Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à me remettre à cette fanfiction… J'ai beaucoup de travail en dessin, et suite aux critiques de mon père sur un de mes textes j'ai réfléchi à mon écriture. Il m'a fallu faire un break pour prendre du recul et envisager la suite. Je vais essayer de clarifier les points de vue, de faire des personnages plus cohérents, et d'éviter de dramatiser ! J'ai aussi remarqué que je faisais de moins en moins de descriptions, et que je me perdais dans le vague des pensées de mes personnages sans donner vie à leur environnement…C'est surprenant parce qu'à la base j'avais un style très descriptif et imagé… Enfin bref, je vais tenter d'y remédier ! J'espère donc vous fournir un texte de plus grande qualité cette fois ci._

_L'autre raison de mon retard est la suivante : plus ça va, plus j'avance dans Eyeshield et plus j'ai du mal à imaginer cette relation yaoi… C'est vraiment une épreuve que d'écrire du yaoi ! Comment rendre ça crédible, intéressant et ne pas s'écarter des personnages ? Je ne pense pas y arriver pleinement, mais je vais faire tout mon possible !_

_Pour finir, j'ai envie de faire de Yuki un personnage plus positif que prévu. Peut être parce que je traverse moi-même une phase épanouissante, ou bien parce qu'en sachant plus à son sujet que quand j'ai commencé la fic, je mesure à quel point ce garçon est fort par sa ténacité… Mais c'est bien celle-ci qui pourrait le mener dans un piège…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Le métro, long bolide couleur grisaille, bondé comme toujours à cette heure, fusait de toute sa masse de métal et de chair à travers les kilomètres souterrains. Les salariés guindés et transpirants se cramponnaient aux poignées du plafond, comptant les minutes d'enfer quotidien. Yukimitsu, repérable parmi les costumes-cravates à son uniforme lycéen, ignorait spartiatement la promiscuité. Il mettait à profit le temps de transport, le nez collé à son livre pour des révisions complémentaires. Au petit déjeuner, au cours des trajets, durant les pauses et jusque tard dans la nuit, il travaillait en permanence. C'est ainsi qu'il avait acquis cette élasticité du cerveau nécessaire à mémoriser la somme de connaissances exigées pour une réussite scolaire et sociale. Mais malgré le manuel d'histoire en main, les lunettes sur son nez et les sourcils froncés, les pensées de Yuki bourdonnaient en tout sens. Ses années d'entrainement lui faisaient défaut. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : sa concentration battait de l'aile.

Si la convention de Kanagawa manquait soudainement d'intérêt, c'est qu'il y avait des préoccupations plus urgentes. Il referma le livre et souffla comme pour se calmer, surpris de sa propre témérité. Il le reconnaissait donc : en cet instant, le club de football américain comptait plus à ses yeux que ses études. Cette réflexion lui arracha un demi-sourire. Nul besoin de dramatiser : de toute façon, il connaissait parfaitement son cours et la lecture des œuvres présentes dans la bibliographie annexe était des plus contingentes. De toute façon, il allait réussir son examen. Il se sentait léger. Il pouvait se contenter du nécessaire pour avoir la mention, il pouvait mesurer ses efforts pour paraître brillant. Il n'était pas obligé de tout consacrer, de tout sacrifier à l'école. Car il avait autre chose dans sa vie que ce chemin tout tracé.

Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié son inquiétude : l'hostilité d'Hiruma à son égard.

Une correspondance, puis à nouveau la lumière froide des néons sur les publicités qui peuplaient les rames de créatures grotesques aux grands yeux. Hiruma Yoichi. Le quaterback démoniaque, craint de tous au lycée et au-delà pour sa propension à la manipulation, l'extorsion et la menace… Ce type là, avec ses longues dents, ses cheveux blonds hérissés, ses anneaux perçant des oreilles pointues et son arsenal ambulant, était le capitaine de son équipe… Il avait tout pouvoir sur son avenir dans le club, et semblait décidé à ostraciser Yuki.

Tout ça par la faute de cette foutue faiblesse physique, qui sapait son endurance. Malgré les entraînements, malgré des efforts démesurés, le terrain lui demeurait inaccessible, et le temps lui était compté. Il n'avait qu'un an, un an pour réaliser un rêve, pour devenir celui qu'il avait choisi d'être.

Chaque étape de la journée à venir lui semblait une épreuve le rapprochant inexorablement de l'entrainement du soir. Il avait suffit qu'Hiruma prenne parti contre lui pour transformer son impatience en angoisse. Et pourtant, l'abandon ou la défaite n'étaient pas des options envisageables.

C'était la première fois que Yukimitsu prenait une décision sur son avenir. Il avait tout mis en jeu dans ce pari fou, toute sa volonté, son âme et son corps, pour éteindre la voix du mépris de lui-même qui hantait ses pensées. L'échec signifierait la mort de tout espoir de liberté. Il verserait des larmes amères, reprendrait ses études, courberait l'échine sous les mesquineries et deviendrait employé, puis, suivant les dires de sa mère, cadre… Il aurait fait ce qu'il fallait, il serait utile à l'image de la famille, il aurait l'argent et le pouvoir...

Ce futur déterminé ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait se prouver qu'il existait à travers son propre choix, un choix parfaitement égoïste, qui ne servirait pas la société, qui ne ferait pas plaisir à ses parents, qui ne serait pas dicté par le fardeau du devoir. Ainsi l'avait prise cette drôle de lubie : faire du football américain. A l'opposé de sa nature, de cette nature qu'on lui avait imposée, cette image d'intello tâcheron maigre et réservé. Il avait lutté de toute sa volonté naissante, brisant son corps, brisant son souffle, tout ça pour se heurter à ce mur bien trop connu : le regard méprisant, le sourire cruel, la raillerie et l'insulte, l'humiliation.

Ton heure viendra, avait affirmé Doburoku. Même si cela semblait désormais un songe, il était encore capable de se rappeler de ses efforts, de cette longue route. Il se souvenait de la crasse, du goût de la poussière, de la douleur des muscles. Ses pieds portaient encore la marque des blessures de la marche. Il se souvenait de ce voyage où il avait réussit à devenir un autre.

Alors, comment quelques brimades de plus pourraient-elles venir à bout de sa résolution ?

Au bout du couloir la lumière d'un jour d'automne. Débouchant sur l'esplanade, Yukimitsu ajusta le sac à son épaule et s'engagea dans la foule, en direction du lycée Deimon.

Les casiers des troisièmes années se situaient dans un couloir très fréquenté, au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Un lieu net et anonyme malgré les efforts répétés des élèves pour y jeter leurs détritus. Le passage incessant dans ce boyau étroit en rendait l'usage des plus inconfortables. Il y avait souvent des cas de serrures forcées et d'affaires privées éparpillées. Yuki déposa dans son espace réduit mais bien ordonné le livre d'histoire. Il doutait que quiconque le soupçonne, mais il voulait couper court à toute accusation de triche. Il n'aurait dans son sac que le strict minimum nécessaire à l'évaluation. Il prit quelques feuilles, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de brouillon. Tout devait être parfait, comme un rituel savamment orchestré. Le stylo de rechange, en cas de panne d'encre… Louper le contrôle pour un motif aussi futile, voilà qui l'aurait rendu malade pendant des jours ! Il ne se formalisa pas lorsqu'on le bouscula. Ce genre d'incident était fréquent… Il se pencha pour ramasser le stylo. Il faudrait qu'il refasse une demande au conseil des élèves… Maintenant qu'il connaissait Mamori… La plupart des deuxièmes années approuveraient son avis. Une telle demande avait toutes les chances…

Une main se referma sur son épaule. Il s'immobilisa, les cheveux tombant devant son grand front, juste assez longs pour lui agacer la vue, les doigts à quelques centimètres du stylo.

« Mais c'est Manabu ! Ca faisait longtemps… »

Il se redressa, abandonnant son précieux objet avec regret. Il voulait éviter le ridicule, autant que possible. S'il avait tenté de s'en emparer, Keiji l'aurait bloqué avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Et qu'aurait-il fait alors, prisonnier de cette poigne teigneuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ?

Le visage satisfait, rondouillard, Keiji lui adressa un sourire sympathique. Du genre qui fait glousser les filles et craquer les professeurs (voir l'inverse, dans certains cas). Ses lunettes fines, argentées, donnaient à son regard un peu terne un éclat d'intelligence. Keiji était sérieux, mignon, gentil. Et il était bon en sport, lui, comme en témoignait la douleur fusant de l'épaule de Yuki toujours enserrée. Il y avait derrière lui une fille de sa classe, une certaine Chiaki, s'il s'en souvenait bien. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais ils étaient toujours au coude à coude dans les classements. Un peu en retrait se trouvait un garçon qu'il avait souvent vu aux côtés de Keiji sans pouvoir retenir son nom, l'année passée. Grand et maigre, il portait une forme de culte au jeune premier, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'un peu de sa grâce viendrait diminuer sa propre médiocrité.

Leur chef lâcha enfin Yuki pour lui asséner une grande claque dans le dos. Il se permettait le genre de contact que l'on n'accepterait que d'amis vraiment proches… Il reprit, jovial :

« Alors, mon p'tit Yuki ? Il parait que ça marche pas mal pour toi, cette année ! Pas vrai, Chiaki ? »

Sa camarade forma de ses lèvres pimpantes un sourire de travers. Pas aussi joli et aseptisé que celui de Keiji.

« Il essaye de cacher sa calvitie précoce… Mais son crâne, on dirait un ballon de son sport fétiche, là, le foot américain ! »

« Allons, Chiaki, restons polis… la coupa Keiji sans se départir de son irrésistible rictus. Vois-tu, Manabu, Chiaki nous a expliqué que vous aviez un devoir d'histoire cet aprèm… On s'est dit qu'on pourrait t'aider à le préparer ! »

Sans conviction, Yukimitsu protesta :

« Merci, mais c'est seulement dans une demi-heure… Je doute que vous puissiez m'aider en si peu de temps. En tout cas, c'est sympa d'avoir proposé. »

Le grand maigre ricana. Keiji cligna ses yeux noirs et hocha la tête.

« Suis-nous, Manabu. Tu verras, on y arrivera. »

Yukimitsu sentit un malaise sourdre au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il était à peu près tranquille depuis le début de l'année. Il pensait qu'ayant changé de classe, Keiji avait trouvé mieux à faire que de le chahuter. Ou plus probablement, s'était trouvé une autre victime. Il croyait avoir échappé à tout ça. Il croyait être devenu plus fort. Mais la même terreur lui tordait les entrailles, et c'est avec la même soumission qu'il emboita le pas à ses trois tortionnaires.

Au fond de l'aile ouest, à côté du bâtiment scientifique, se trouvait la réserve. Débarras eut été un terme plus adapté. Là s'entassaient et se décomposaient lentement des générations d'objets. On les avait déposés un jour, et personne n'était venu les reprendre. La plupart étaient hors d'usage ou simplement dépassés. Les autres avaient été la proie de petits malins qui s'en étaient emparés. Cependant, depuis quelques années, cette fréquentation discrète s'était amenuisée : on disait les lieux hantés. L'endroit était, sinon sinistre, hors du temps, comme une portion de passé conservée à l'abri de l'agitation du monde. La tapisserie démodée pourrissait sur les murs comme les lambeaux d'une peau pelée, dégageant ce parfum de moisissure des maisons vieillissantes. Les fenêtres obscurcies par des planches striaient l'amas d'objets de fines lamelles dorées. Quelle que soit la température extérieure, il faisait toujours frais, à cause du sous-sol proche. Des livres s'émiettaient à côté d'un tourne-disque en morceaux. Des costumes de festival s'accrochaient piteusement à une penderie bancale, couleurs éteintes, robes flétries, déguisements inhabités, incapables de cacher leur nature d'artifices. Une batterie de chimie exhibait ses dernières éprouvettes sur un amas de verre brisé, une télé à l'écran crevé, une batte de baseball, un pot contenant, recroquevillé, ce qui avait dû être une plante verte.

Une masse bougea dans l'ombre du meuble. Elle émettait un cliquetis et des grincements irréguliers, mais aucun bruit audible de respiration. Un rayon de soleil accrocha un éclat métallique, et dessina la silhouette nerveuse d'une main, blanchâtre, sillonnée d'un réseau de veines bleutées. Cette transparence ne se limitait pas à la carnation : les cheveux aussi n'avaient aucune teinte. Le mat des vêtements se mêlait aux les ténèbres ambiantes, le noir des pupilles se fondait dans l'obscurité. On ne distinguait pas les dents aigues, bien rangées dans la bouche en l'absence de sourire. Il n'y avait personne pour regarder les oreilles pointues, percées, les anneaux. Il n'y avait personne pour le craindre, et Hiruma semblait aussi irréel que le spectre hantant les lieux. Il était à l'origine de la rumeur, il avait créé ce fantôme afin d'avoir la réserve à sa disposition.

Hiruma entretenait son colt, absorbé dans sa tâche. Il astiqua le barillet d'un chiffon doux : contre le métal, le tissu glissait, s'introduisant méticuleusement dans les interstices où se logeait la crasse. Il aspergea l'emplacement des balles d'une giclée de WD40 puis y frotta une petite brosse montée sur tige.

Lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, il se sentait étrangement vide, malgré les manigances et stratégies tournoyant dans sa tête. C'était une impression désagréable, une perte de contrôle, mais il finissait toujours par revenir.

Hiruma cachait ici une mince partie de sa collection, et cela justifiait sa fréquentation régulière. C'était les plus belles armes qu'il possédait, se dit-il : importées d'Amérique, en dépit du risque ; à part le colt, un semi-automatique, capable de douze tirs à la seconde, et un fusil de précision, comme ceux des snipers des jeux vidéos. Sans compter les munitions, le matériel d'entretien, et quelques outils indispensables : jumelles, portables traficotés en caméras de surveillance, et carnets de menace. Bien sûr, il en avait plusieurs. Il y avait trop de monde sous sa coupe pour que les détails compromettants de ces vies tiennent dans un seul cahier… Seule une classification très poussée et son excellente mémoire visuelle lui permettaient de s'y retrouver.

Tout cela expliquait son attachement à la remise, ou du moins le croyait-il. Un lieu en soi n'avait pas de valeur. Un lieu, une personne, un objet ne méritaient pas d'engagement. Ce n'étaient que des moyens. Les fins seules étaient dignes d'amour. Les objectifs, les rêves. Quelle que soit leur absurdité, leur degré apparent d'impossibilité. Car pour lui, tendre vers signifiait exister.

La remise et son obscurité estompaient sa silhouette comme un buvard humide. Il se laissa aller, glissant dans le silence. Sans personne à tromper, les masques se dissolvaient, et lui-même n'aurait su dire de quoi il avait l'air. La conscience de lui-même, cette acuité de l'esprit si complète d'ordinaire s'effaçait pour laisser place à la réalité de son corps et au poids glacial de l'acier entre ses mains.

Le pistolet tournait entre ses doigts agiles, rutilant. Il goûta le léger tintement que faisaient ses ongles en le heurtant. C'était un outil fiable, qui ne le tromperait jamais tant qu'il en prenait soin. Sa maîtrise du tir égalait celle de Kid : il pouvait à son gré terroriser ses cibles sans risquer de les blesser inutilement.

Nul n'ignorait qu'Hiruma portait des armes à feu. Cela ajoutait à son personnage, associé dans l'inconscient collectif au bruit des détonations. Sans qu'il sorte le bout d'un canon, celui qui posait les yeux sur lui sursautait, effrayé comme s'il avait tiré.

Mais la contrepartie était élevée : pour obtenir son arsenal, il fallait tremper dans des milieux incertains, entre troquets poisseux, karaokés enfumés et restaurants de luxe ; et pour les conserver en dépit de la loi, soudoyer ces flics frustrés, gonflés de la petite autorité que leur conférait leur matraque et leur flingue…

Ce risque n'était-il pas excitant ? Il ne craignait personne. Sans tenter le hasard, il mettait ses chances au maximum, pour réaliser ce qui semblait impossible au commun des mortels. Toujours tenter, bluffer, défier les normes, tel était le chemin pour voir ses désirs comblés et les autres à ses pieds.

Satisfait de son travail, il replia le chiffon autour du colt, dissimulant le profil élégant et menaçant de l'arme dans un grotesque poupon de tissu. Sa main glissa sous le meuble imposant et délogea une latte du plancher. Invisible à moins d'avoir le nez au ras du sol, une cavité s'y ouvrait à présent et avala le pistolet.

A peine ses doigts eurent-ils lâché prise qu'Hiruma sentit un malaise sourdre en lui. C'était stupide, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une arme : sa seule présence suffisait à faire perdre ses moyens à n'importe quel élève, ou même professeur, du lycée Deimon. Il détestait l'idée de dépendre d'un simple objet.

Mais avait-il le choix ? pensa-t-il. Les gens s'étaient habitués à le voir fusiller son entourage pour un oui ou pour un non.

S'il s'en abstenait, qu'iraient-ils s'imaginer ? Il avait depuis longtemps ajouté les revolvers à son personnage. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Toujours, avançant sur ce chemin étroit, braver le précipice, et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Telles étaient les règles du jeu. Tant qu'il les suivait, il continuerait à gagner, à gagner contre ce monde ennuyeux et contre lui-même.

Il plongea la main dans le trou avec un souffle méprisant, énervé d'avoir laissé le doute s'infiltrer alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le calme. A tâtons, il hésita en sentant les reliefs du fusil. Il avait du temps, pourquoi ne pas nettoyer cette arme également ? Non pas que sa collection ait besoin de tant de soins… Mais il avait pris cette habitude de longue date : en entretenant cette mécanique infaillible, il remettait de l'ordre dans son existence. Si le pistolet marchait, son plan également, car tout était lié. Il sentait une obscure correspondance entre l'arme et lui, une sorte de perfection aiguisée dans un seul but, qu'il aurait aimé atteindre.

Mais les pistolets ne pensaient pas. Ils faisaient du bruit, des trous dans les choses et les gens, et ouvraient des abimes dans les songes de certaines personnes.

Il referma sa main sur le colt, le dépiauta de son chiffon et le ramena à hauteur de ses yeux. Nerveux, il joua avec le cran d'arrêt, le levant et l'abaissant dans un cliquetis agaçant. Il était en colère contre lui-même : d'hésiter, d'être si faible et irrationnel alors qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il ne parvenait jamais à faire taire les contradictions qui l'agitaient, mais la plupart du temps son assurance les faisait reculer. Et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même : pas question de laisser transparaître sa rage devant ses camarades. Il fallait toujours garder le contrôle, séparer ce qu'il manifestait de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne devait rien montrer d'authentique, mais cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait passer ses nerfs sur personne. Ca ne posait pas problème d'habitude. Il était juste à bout ces derniers temps. Rien de plus.

La victoire du tournoi d'automne aurait dû lui redonner confiance et lui offrir un répit, mais ce n'était qu'une étape du tournoi. Une victoire temporaire, et tout était à recommencer… Il avait besoin de détente. Et il avait pris les dispositions nécessaires. Si rien d'imprévu ne s'interposait…

Il aurait dû se souvenir de sa propre maxime : « Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, et c'est ça qui est amusant… »

Lorsque la porte rouillée pivota en grinçant, il grimaça, la perspective de rester coincé là jusqu'au départ de l'intrus ne l'enchantant guère. Son rictus se mua en sourire lorsqu'il reconnut les nouveaux venus et sentit l'alléchante perspective d'une récolte abondante. Sans un bruit, il enfouit l'arme dans son uniforme et en sortit une plus redoutable encore : un petit carnet noir et le stylo assorti. Personne ne remarqua le mouvement dans l'ombre lorsqu'il se rapprocha pour comprendre leurs paroles.

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! L'examen commence dans dix minutes... »

Le fucking chauve semblait avoir essayé d'adopter un ton raisonnable, mais sa voix sonna comme un geignement aux oreilles du démon à l'affut.

Ce fut manifestement aussi l'impression des trois autres, d'après les ricanements qu'ils poussèrent. Leur chef semblait être Yoburo Keiji, un élève influent de la terminale 3. Il bloquait l'accès à la porte, et Yukimitsu s'adressait à lui. L'autre garçon se positionna dans son dos, et la fille, une camarade de Yuki, Chiaki, resta un pas en retrait, en spectatrice.

Keiji sourit, et, mielleux, répondit :

« Justement, Manabu, justement… »

Hiruma ajouta à son attirail un portable afin de réunir quelques clichés compromettants. A l'évidence, ces trois petites têtes préparaient un sale quart d'heure au fucking crâne chauve. Il ignorait jusqu'alors que Yukimitsu était victime d'ijime de la part de sa classe, ou qu'il servait de tête de turc à certains élèves, et qu'une telle information ait pu lui échapper le chagrinait. Mais après tout, son intérêt pour cet intello chétif était tout récent…

Le garçon dont il ne distinguait pas le visage agrippa Yukimitsu par derrière et le ceintura. Le fucking chauve se débattit à peine, l'air résigné. Docile comme un veau qu'on conduit à l'abattoir, pensa Hiruma. Il se réjouit d'être le témoin d'un tel spectacle. Les pratiques telles que l'ijime permettaient de faire pression sur le bourreau comme la victime. Personne ne souhaiterait voir son humiliation rendue publique…

Et il fallait que la victime soit son petit stratège de receveur. Décidément, la chance était avec lui.

La veille, lorsqu'il l'avait rabaissé, cela faisait partie de son plan. Cette fois-ci le hasard lui offrait une occasion qu'il ne faisait que saisir. Il utilisait les gens et les évènements, mais il n'était pas responsable. Qu'il soit témoin ou non de ce qui allait se passer ne changerait rien au sort de Yukimitsu. Et cela lui offrait un moyen de pression sur ce fucking chauve.

Mais il ne put empêcher une pointe d'excitation de le frôler, comme un écho de celle qui l'avait saisi la veille, lorsque Yukimitsu avait obéi avec ce défi dans les yeux. A sa merci, et sur le point de lui échapper. C'était cette contradiction qui le séduisait chez lui.

Sans avertissement, Keiji asséna à Yuki une gifle retentissante. Sa joue rougit sous l'impact. Il leva sur son agresseur un regard ahuri par le choc. Hiruma prit une photo.

« Lâche-le. » dit Keiji au garçon qui retenait Yuki. Il obéit, manifestement soulagé.

Yukimitsu restait immobile, les bras ballants. Lorsque Chiaki commença à le couvrir d'insultes, il ne répliqua pas.

Hiruma esquissa un sourire. Il se demandait comment Yukimitsu s'en tirerait, et à quel prix. Voir les gens s'entredéchirer était toujours distrayant.

Elle l'insultait d'une voix sifflante, sans s'arrêter pour respirer.

« … tu n'es qu'une petite merde, toute la journée dans tes bouquins… Hein, crâne d'œuf, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être sans défense ? »

Elle lui arracha son sac et en vida le contenu par terre. Les livres étalés dans la poussière, elle les écrasa de son talon, froissant les pages, violemment. Hiruma prit une photo.

Puis elle regarda son rival, comme hésitante. Elle tentait d'être méchante, jugea le maître chanteur, mais ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre. Manque d'expérience risqué dans ce métier.

Yuki fixait les ouvrages dévastés, l'air consterné. Il ne parlait toujours pas, et Hiruma sentit croitre le malaise parmi ses assaillants. Il reconnaissait cette attitude. Supporter, ignorer les provocations, afficher l'indifférence. Supporter, pour décourager les brutes. Il se demanda qui était faible, dans ces circonstances. Refuser un combat qu'on ne pouvait remporter était sans doute l'attitude la plus intelligente.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Keiji le cogna, avec son genou, dans le bas ventre et il s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Hiruma prit une photo. Son épaule heurta la télé dans sa chute, lourdement. Les affaires de chimie glissèrent de leur support, et se brisèrent dans un fracas cristallin en heurtant le sol. L'instant suivant, Keiji était sur lui. Il frappa du pied indistinctement plexus côtes sexe face ventre… Des grognements de douleur montaient de la forme recroquevillée. Hiruma mitrailla la scène, malgré le flou des clichés obtenus. C'étaient des preuves, pas des photos d'art. Il eut la certitude que Yukimitsu allait perdre et cela ne lui plu pas : à quoi bon regarder un match dont on connaît déjà le résultat ? Lorsque Keiji s'arrêta, il appuya sa semelle sur la joue de sa victime et cracha. Yuki lui rendit son regard, les yeux rendus brillants par l'humiliation, et sa voix trembla lorsqu'il demanda :

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Les autres comprirent peut être ses paroles comme « qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait de mal ? », et ils gloussèrent. Mais Hiruma eut l'impression que le vrai sens de la question était autre, et qu'il ne possédait pas la réponse. Parce qu'ils étaient stressés, sous pression et cherchaient un moyen de se libérer… Parce qu'ils étaient écrasés par la société, la hiérarchie et voulaient dominer et se sentir puissants… Parce que l'homme était méchant et le monde cruel…

« Parce que c'est amusant, pauvre couillon ! »

Son doigt se crispa sur le bouton « photo » du portable. Il n'était pas responsable. Il n'y était pour rien, et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il était plus subtil, mais fondamentalement semblable à ces brutes. Il prenait ce qu'il désirait au dépend d'autrui.

Alors pourquoi avait-il envie que Yukimitsu se relève ?

Il ne se releva pas. Mais il prit la parole, un sourire grimaçant sur les lèvres.

« Tout ça parce que je t'ai dépassé une fois l'an dernier au classement ? Tu es si jaloux que ça de moi ? Merci, je suis honoré, vraiment ! »

Sa pique toucha, manifestement, car c'est entre des dents serrées que l'élève populaire rétorqua :

« C'est ça que je ne supporte pas chez toi… Tu es tout le temps comme ça, arrogant, à rester à l'écart comme si on n'était pas assez bien pour toi ! »

Yukimitsu sembla surpris de sa réflexion, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il voulut protester, mais Keiji, lancé dans sa tirade haineuse, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu es différent ? Mais tu es médiocre, enfoiré, juste médiocre ! Tu passes tout ton temps à étudier et tu n'arrives même pas à me dépasser ! Je vais te confier un truc : je n'ai jamais révisé de ma vie, pas une fois ! Alors tes lectures compliquées juste pour te faire remarquer par les profs, tu sais où tu peux te les mettre ! Voilà où est le fossé entre les gagnants et les perdants, et ne t'illusionne pas, t'es du mauvais côté ! »

Yukimitsu trouva la force de rire, un rire désemparé devant une incompréhension totale. Hiruma plissa ses yeux de fouine. Ce fucking chauve essayait peut être de déplacer leur combat sur un terrain où il pouvait avoir l'avantage, celui de la parole… Mais même là, il n'avait pas l'agressivité nécessaire, la volonté de faire du mal à son bourreau. Il cherchait juste à mettre en évidence la vérité, et cela ne faisait qu'exaspérer Keiji.

« Je n'étudie pas que pour les résultats ou parce que ma mère me force… Si je travaille si dur, c'est parce que j'aime ce que je fais ! »

Malheureusement, Keiji était intelligent, et il comprit immédiatement les implications de cette réponse. Avec ou sans talent, Yukimitsu prenait du plaisir là où lui ne faisait que souffrir de la compétition et de l'ennui d'une vie imposée. Montrant les dents dans une expression haineuse, il commença à faire pression sur le visage de Yuki, écrasant son visage contre le plancher plein d'échardes. Ce dernier se débattit pour lui échapper, puis agrippa la cheville comme pour la retenir. La force lui faisait défaut, mais la souffrance soudaine exacerba sa rage et il attaqua l'autre :

« Est-ce que tu es doué, ou est-ce que tu as une bonne mémoire ? Tu es le premier de ta classe, et alors ? Ca veut juste dire que tu sais répéter ces conneries dont ils nous bourrent le crâne, et obéir quand il le faut ! Je ne vois rien de noble là dedans ! »

Quel imbécile, grimaça Hiruma. Ce n'était pas le moment de le provoquer… Il était à sa merci !

Keiji retira son pied, et Yukimitsu prit une inspiration sifflante, vite interrompue par un nouveau choc. Son tortionnaire frappait de toutes ses forces, évitant le visage pour ne pas laisser de marques évidentes. Les bras levés du fucking chauve ne le protégeait nullement, et il n'y avait pas que les coups qui portaient…

Keiji postillonnait un flot de paroles venimeuses, sa voix passant sans prévenir des graves aux aigus. Hiruma fut d'abord moins frappé par le sens que par le nombre de décibels.

« … que tu crois ? Tu n'es rien, tu n'es rien !! Si je veux, je te tue, personne te regrettera ! La plupart ne t'aiment pas, les autres s'en foutent ! Quand tu t'es présenté comme délégué, pas un n'a voté pour toi ! Personne ne prendra ta défense, personne ne viendra t'aider… Et ne compte pas sur les adultes ! Tu crois que les profs t'apprécient ? Ils détestent qu'un élève en sache plus qu'eux ou pose des questions ! Tu ne vaux rien… Tu es seul, tu m'entends ? Tu es tout seul ! »

Le garçon inconnu s'était reculé face à ce déchainement, tandis que Chiaki fixait la scène avec une fascination malsaine.

Tu es tout seul… L'aboiement résonnait douloureusement dans ses oreilles… Hiruma s'aperçut que Keiji s'était arrêté au même moment de crier et de frapper et qu'il n'avait pas pris de photo. La violence pure venait à bout de n'importe quelle résistance, il le savait. Et il avait maintenant la sombre certitude que cette brute allait briser Yukimitsu ici. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire forcé, découvrant ses crocs. Si le fucking chauve était anéanti, cela servait son plan. Cela devait donc le réjouir. Si quelqu'un le voyait ici, il pourrait jurer que le démon était aussi froid et cruel qu'on le disait. Il pourrait affirmer sans douter qu'Hiruma ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne devant ce spectacle.

Le contrôle n'allait pas tarder. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils n'abandonnent. Qu'une question de minutes.

Keiji se redressa lentement, et sortit un cutter de son uniforme.

Yukimitsu écarquilla les yeux.

« Retire ta veste. »

Il obéit en déglutissant.

Hiruma sentit sa peau devenir moite sous le coton. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête, ce fucking premier ?

« Ne bouge pas. »

La lame sortit dans un cliquètement, fine et souple. Keiji agrippa le tissu de la chemise découverte, forçant son souffre-douleur à se redresser à moitié, et il la déchiqueta, passant la lame à travers dans de grands mouvements. Yukimitsu haletait, paralysé par la proximité du tranchant, et son souffle se bloquait chaque fois que le métal froid le touchait.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une photo, qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il était là. Pour effacer le trouble qui embrouillait ses pensées et nouait ses entrailles.

Keiji arracha les lambeaux de la chemise, et la peau de Yukimitsu apparut, déjà bleuie par endroits par les marques du passage à tabac.

Le suiveur osa un « Keiji… » inquiet, mais il avait encore reculé et le mot n'eut pas grand impact.

La cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

Accrochant un rayon de soleil par les interstices des planches bouchant les fenêtres, la lame étincela un instant. Keiji saisit son poignet, implacable. Il appliqua le cutter contre la peau au niveau du biceps. L'épiderme pâle s'enfonça un peu sous la pression. Puis la lame pénétra la chair, dessinant une fine incision sur le bras, dans le sens de la longueur. Yukimitsu poussa un faible gémissement.

Hiruma regretta soudain de s'être caché si près. Il ne pouvait détacher le regard du sang qui s'écoulait, goutte à goutte, accusateur. Il n'était pas responsable ! Un goût amer dans sa gorge… Il y avait quelque chose de pointu qui cognait dans son bas ventre, comme une mouche coincée derrière une vitre et cherchant à sortir. Le sang coulait et personne ne faisait un geste pour l'arrêter, la lame s'agitait confusément au bout de la main, les masques des visages exprimaient le plaisir, la souffrance et l'horreur.

Il voulait se trouver ailleurs.

Le portable échappa à ses doigts devenus mous, tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et rebondit. Il se figea, étouffant un juron. Mais personne dans la pièce ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il se pencha pour le récupérer. Il fallait qu'il photographie ça.

Ainsi accroupi, il sentit la nausée qui l'habitait se manifester et il fit appel à toute sa concentration pour la garder à l'intérieur. Sa main tâtonna dans sa veste et se crispa sur son revolver caché dans la doublure, comme si la fraicheur de la crosse pouvait effacer sa faiblesse passagère.

Le plancher poussiéreux était légèrement incliné. Le bois semblait en carton à force d'être gris. Sa main droite formait dessus une étoile pâle. Le portable gisait à côté, le clapet de sa batterie arraché par la chute. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour s'en emparer.

A la place, il extirpa le colt de son uniforme, et, d'un coup de pouce nerveux, retira la sécurité.

« Lâche ce cutter. »

Il enfonça le canon du colt dans les cheveux épais du garçon à lunettes, pressant contre le crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête. Le cutter tomba avec un son mat. Chiaki étouffa une exclamation face à son apparition soudaine.

Hiruma aurait bien ri de leurs têtes d'ahuris, s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Enervé de voir Yukimitsu reculer précipitamment, de lire surprise et soulagement sur son visage blafard. Il l'avait sauvé, bordel, et ça ne rentrait pas du tout dans son plan. Il ne voulait pas de sa gratitude, et surtout, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire qu'il l'avait fait pour lui.

C'était dangereux. Il se maudit d'être intervenu. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pas pour Yukimitsu. Pure faiblesse de sa part, craquer ainsi devant le spectacle de l'infamie humaine… Quoi, pour un peu de sang ou l'exiguïté des lieux ? Ce n'était que de la sensiblerie.

Il ne le montrerait pas. Pas question d'offrir la moindre ouverture. Quitte à ruiner son plan.

Bien sûr, c'était sa faute à lui. Mais il avait sous la main et à bout portant un certain élève populaire qui n'était pas étranger à la situation…

D'abord, clarifier les choses.

« Les membres des Devils Bats sont MA propriété. Personne (sauf moi) n'a le droit de les abimer ! »

Voilà, maintenant le fucking chauve allait se prendre pour un membre de l'équipe. Toute sa stratégie réduite à néant par une simple phrase. Mais cela valait mieux que de perdre la face. Le regard reconnaissant que lui lança Yukimitsu lui donna envie de gerber.

Il lança un regard circulaire pour observer les attitudes de chacun. Le garçon –son nom lui revint soudainement : Nobuya- semblait paniqué. L'angoisse qui transparaissait sur ses traits n'était pas que le fait du démon, comprit ce dernier. Ce lâche suiveur n'était venu que par souci de plaire à son pseudo ami. Ils étaient allés trop loin pour lui, et sa culpabilité manifeste constituait une faille à exploiter. Chiaki, sa première frayeur passée, dardait sur Keiji un regard froid et calculateur. Hiruma l'avait prise pour une oie stupide au premier abord, mais elle semblait en fait de la même trempe que lui. Son chef en mauvaise posture, elle l'avait déjà mentalement abandonné.

Seul Keiji, trop habitué à dominer, ne sembla pas réaliser la menace représentée par la gueule hérissée de dents pointues qui s'ouvrait à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Il ricana, sa voix rendue tremblante par le pistolet pointé sur lui.

« Allons, Hiruma, on ne faisait que s'amuser… Franchement, je comprend pas que tu gardes une pareille loque dans ton club… Il n'a même pas les tripes de se défendre ! »

Ses paroles exacerbèrent la rage du quaterback. Ce fucking intello ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était à sa merci ? Et pas à cause du revolver braqué sur lui… Mais parce qu'il pouvait retourner ses deux sbires contre lui, comme les braves outils qu'ils étaient. Keiji avait trop d'influence et de notoriété dans le lycée : il était temps de le remettre à sa place.

Il murmura, mais chacun entendit ses paroles :

« Tu te crois hors de portée, fucking intello ? Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu peux désigner un gringalet comme bouc émissaire ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre ce qu'est l'ijime… »

Disant cela, il le poussa vers la porte, et c'est en la désignant de son arme qu'il gronda :

« Dégagez. »

Keiji sortit avec un reniflement dédaigneux, mais il ne put dissimuler sa hâte. Les deux autres suivirent, le profil bas. La menace levée par Hiruma avait des échos inquiétants d'ostracisme et d'exclusion, et ils savaient qu'il avait les moyens de la concrétiser.

« Merci… » fit Yukimitsu après un silence gêné.

« Il a raison », le coupa son capitaine. « Tu fais honte à l'équipe. Je veux pas de toi comme joueur ! »

Le receveur le fixa, muet, comme s'il l'avait frappé. Hiruma hésita face à la déception et à l'incompréhension si vives dans ces yeux noirs.

Le sang courrait en filet le long du bras ballant. Yukimitsu semblait paralysé, par la douleur ou par le choc, il n'aurait su le dire.

Le garçon blond s'empara de ce qui restait de la chemise du blessé ; sans prêter attention au regard outré que ce dernier lui lança, il en déchira un pan. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, le fucking chauve, qu'il allait bousiller la sienne juste pour lui rendre service ? D'un geste brusque, il saisit le poignet de Yukimitsu, avant d'enrouler et de nouer la bande de tissu autour de son bras.

Il lâcha bien vite la peau poisseuse et tiédie par le sang versé, et tendit au jeune étudiant sa veste verte pour couvrir son torse meurtri.

Ayant caché les marques des sévices, Hiruma se sentit à nouveau maître de lui-même. Il avait bien conscience que ce qu'il venait de faire pouvait passer pour de la gentillesse, mais il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que Yukimitsu quitte les lieux au plus vite.

Il détourna le regard et aboya rudement :

« Grouille-toi ! Ton exam a déjà commencé ! »

La porte claqua. Il soupira en retrouvant la solitude familière de la pièce. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres minces. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle : l'équilibre était rétabli. Le fucking intello découvrirait à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur les autres… En dehors du fait qu'Hiruma avait l'intelligence de se faire obéir par la terreur, Keiji et lui étaient semblables l'un à l'autre. Comme lui, il marcherait sur les sentiments et les rêves de Yukimitsu. Il en obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Même si cela devait le briser. Ses longs doigts se crispèrent sur le métal froid de l'arme enfoncée dans les épaisseurs de ses vêtements.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yukimitsu eut la certitude d'avoir complètement loupé son contrôle. La seule chose qui le consola fut de voir que Keiji, pâle et courbé sur sa copie, ne semblait guère plus inspiré que lui par l'Histoire de l'ère Edo.

Trois choix : bon, mauvais ou ne pas répondre. Ce jour-là, leurs QCM resteraient désespérément vides.

_Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, la partie centrale s'avérant assez lourde…_

_Normalement, il devrait y avoir encore deux autres chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction._

_S'il vous plait, donnez moi vos impressions et critiques dans les commentaires ! _

_J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'intégrer le terme japonais d'__ijime__ dans mon texte. Je ne trouvais pas de terme français équivalent, et je souhaitais désigner ce phénomène typiquement japonais en temps que tel. L'__ijime__ est une pratique consistant à choisir un bouc émissaire dans une classe et à lui faire du mal. L'enfant concerné est ainsi la proie du groupe tout entier. Cela est malheureusement une pratique courante et de plus en plus dure à détecter au Japon aujourd'hui, en particulier au collège. On peut trouver des équivalents en France bien sûr, mais ça n'est pas aussi systématique. _

_Dans le cas de __Yukimitsu__, il ne s'agit pas d'__ijime__, puisque seuls __Keiji__ et les deux autres s'en prennent à lui. __Hiruma__ emploie ce terme uniquement comme hypothèse, puis comme une menace à l'attention de __Keiji__. Il est sans doute dans les intentions de __Keiji__ de lancer un __ijime__ sur __Yuki__, mais ce n'est pas le cas à l'heure actuelle, heureusement !_

_J'espère que cet éclaircissement vous sera utile, et que la présence de ce terme n'aura pas trop gêné votre lecture._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Je commence une nouvelle __fanfiction__ sur __Eyeshield__ 21 en ce moment…Dans un univers fantastique._


End file.
